If I ever had a chance to tell you
by The Cursed Kid
Summary: Allen tell that he love Kanda. what will happen?


**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM**

"I love you." The trail of words slipped from his mouth. "But, I don't love you." Shocked, Allen grabbed the samurai's jacket. "Do you need any reasons? It was so simply. You are a man, and I am also a man." Kanda replied coldly. "Is that so?" Allen put his fake smile on his face. "That…that was just a joke…Did I fool you? Hahaha…To think that Kanda been trick by me. Lavi will be impressed." Allen turns his back to Kanda who was going to pull out his Mugen. Silence tears dripping down his face.

**If I ever had a chance to tell you**

Since when when the little moyashi had found that the stupid samurai Kanda was so good-looking, his want to know everything related to the samurai. His has been asking Lenalee, Lavi, and even test Kamui's new medicine, which turn him to a big fluffy rabbit and nearly killed by Kanda for stealing the samurai's soba. Before he knew it, he had fallen for the samurai.

When he told Kanda, the cold words and the pair of cold eyes of the samurai had broken his heart as if it was an egg. Stop crying. It's your fault for fallen for him, and even stupidly go and tells him. Please stop……Allen bang his head on the wall of his room, so hard that his head will break into pieces.

"AAAALLLLLLLLLLLEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go to the cafeteria!" it was Lavi, shouting for Allen as loud as he could, and sadly killed by a flying table from Kanda's room. "Shut up! Baka usagi!" Kanda slam his door shut on Lavi face. "Lavi? Is that you?" "Yup! That's me! Allen~ let's go. I am starving." Putting on the fake smile Allen left his room with Lavi.

"Good morning, what will you like to eat today?" Jerry was there, as usual. "I will have beef chop, lemon chicken, curry noodles, fried rice, chocolate cake, spaghetti……" Allen order the great amount of food. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Allen. How can you still be so short after you had taken so many nutrients?"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha……" forcing himself to laugh, Allen buried himself into the food. After a while, there leave nothing but empty plates and cups. "I am full. Thanks for this meal." "Allen, what happen to you? You have been acting strange for these few weeks.

"Allen-kun, my brother wants you." "Ah thanks, Lenalee." Allen left the cafeteria. It was a mission to get back an innocence. Allen was going by himself because the others had another mission to go.

Allen left…… and never came back again.

"No! That's impossible! That's not the true!" Lenalee was crying by a coffin, Lavi was by her side. "Wake up Allen! It was just a joke right! You were just joking right? Wake……up…Allen… let's go to the cafeteria. Jerry was waiting. Damn! DAMN!!!" Allen was lying in the coffin, his pale face had told the others that he was gone forever.

Kanda was standing near the door, stunned. He had just come to the hall, right after he heard the moyashi was killed. "Moyashi was gone. Gone forever?" "Yes, he is gone. Are you happy?! He can't bother you anymore! He is gone!! YUU KANDA!" Lavi roared at him, (forget about the Mugen, I suppose.)

Kanda's tears rolled down his cheeks and drip on the floor. "Moyashi……Came back……I won't call you moyashi…anymore…So…came back…Please…" he stumbles towards Allen's coffin. He looked at Allen body and slowly lifts him up, hugged him tightly.

Timcampy came flying across the room. It released a video Allen had record before he dies.

"Lavi, Lenalee, this is a video I record. I had asked Timcampy to keep it so if something happens to me…Well, I just want to say that I am very happy to have friends like you all. Specially you, Lavi. So cheerful I can forget anything that makes me sad. And Lenalee, I am sorry to break my promise. I promise you I will come back safely." "Allen-kun, its ok…it's ok……." Lenalee's tears falling again.

Timcampy released another video, which was the video it record by itself. The scene before Allen died. "Lavi…Lenalee… Kanda…… I have to go… Kanda… Even you hate me and…say no to me……choke choke…I love you. If I had a chance to born on this earth….Great Lord, let me be a girl……just to be with…you…….Kan…da…."

Even we were both male, I still love you. Please, Great Lord Jesus. Fulfill my wish. No hope with two men, but it will be different if one of us was a girl.

Good Bye Kanda, my forever love.

Kanda stared at the video from Timcampy the recorder. Then, he turns to the lifeless body in his lap. He place a gently kiss on Allen's forehead. Slowly, Kanda kiss him on the lips softly. "I love you too. Stupid moyashi."

"…And, Good Bye."

Author note: My first fanfic. Pls don't be hard. Read & Reviews.


End file.
